


Starry Eyed

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Are you gonna do something or just keep kissing me?” Baekhyun asked breathlessly and impatiently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed

“I love when it’s like this,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, listening to his heartbeat, head placed gently on his chest. The sound of rain hitting the windowpane was relaxing them both as Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s fingers. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the tips of his fingertips gently.

Mornings like this were rare, especially with their busy schedules, and it was one of the only times Baekhyun felt like he could just be himself. He didn’t have to wear makeup or put on a smile for cameras or fans because he was with Chanyeol; his Chanyeol, who didn’t care what he looked like because Chanyeol simply loved him for all that he was.

“I’m so tired,” Baekhyun said, thinking aloud. “I slept almost 12 hours, yet I’m still so exhausted.”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol said, still fixated on Baekhyun’s fingers.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun said lifting his head off of Chanyeol’s chest, giving him a look of mock annoyance, and pulling his hand away from Chanyeol’s grasp. “They’re just hands, Chanyeol.”

“But they’re your hands,” Chanyeol said now running his fingers through Baekhyun’s messy hair, thrown askew from the sleep. “And they’re so beautiful.”

Chanyeol moved out from under Baekhyun and hovered over him, kissing his neck, making Baekhyun close his eyes, one of his hands grasping his hip and the other his back. Chanyeol leaned back to look Baekhyun in the eyes.

“You’re biased,” Baekhyun whispered looking up at him. Chanyeol smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, tugging at Baekhyun’s bottom lip lightly with his teeth, their tongues moving back and forth between each other’s mouths.

It was only then, when Baekhyun felt his boyfriend’s arousal through the thin layer of boxers when he rolled his hips up into the older boy, that he knew his true intentions. He moaned softly into Chanyeol’s mouth and could almost feel the smirk that was lingering on Chanyeol’s lips.

They broke apart the kiss so Chanyeol could plant smaller ones to Baekhyun’s collarbones and throat, still gently moving his hips into Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun could feel himself getting harder by the second, his long fingers curled around the nape of Chanyeol’s neck.

“Are you gonna do something or just keep kissing me?” Baekhyun asked breathlessly and impatiently. Chanyeol chuckled and sat up, leaving Baekhyun waiting impatiently on his back, and reached into their bedside table’s drawer and pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube. Baekhyun bit his lip at the sight of Chanyeol pulling down his boxers and then putting some of the substance onto his hand and fingers.

A small moan erupted from Baekhyun’s mouth when he felt, Chanyeol push a finger inside of him, tightly shutting his eyes. Chanyeol moved his finger back and forth before he added another and another, till Baekhyun was gripping the sheets to the side of him, knuckles turning white, and hips bucking up to meet Chanyeol’s fingers.

“’I’m ready Chanyeol,” Baekhyun muttered opening his eyes and looking down at Chanyeol.

“You sure?” Chanyeol asked removing his fingers.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol nodded and slipped off his own boxers, quick coating his length with a layer of lube before climbing over Baekhyun and sliding into him, making them both gasp quietly. Chanyeol pushed all the way in before stopping, letting Baekhyun get used to the stretch and size, before pulling out and pushing in again,

The pace was slow and the way that Chanyeol was kissing him, making his skin hot, made Baekhyun feel like he was floating in a huge ocean of bliss. He felt a familiar feeling starting to rise deep in his abdomen as his hips collided with Chanyeol’s at a steady rhythm and in the back of his eyelids that were shut tight he could see stars and could also feel them sitting on his skin, sparkling and shining as Chanyeol’s mouth continued to create deep purple marks along his collarbone and neck.

Soon enough, with the intense feeling growing inside of him, the distinction between them was no longer recognizable and the bed underneath them was no longer a bed. Things had become unclear and all Baekhyun could really focus on was the pounding of his heart in his ears, Chanyeol’s lips, and the feeling in his abdomen.

His hands dragged their way up Chanyeol’s back as the younger boy responded with a small moan. Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked around him, not recalling anything but the face of the boy above him, who was still moving inside him, hitting that special spot every time, making Baekhyun call out and his eyebrows knit together, as he tried to focus on keeping the seam within himself from breaking.

“I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, his eyelashes fluttering on Baekhyun’s skin which was now a thousand times more sensitive, his senses on high. “You’re so beautiful.”

Their lips crashed together once more and Baekhyun could feel himself start to come undone, slowly at first. Then all at once, with a loud moan, and eyes shut tight, he came apart; Chanyeol coming not long after feeling Baekhyun’s muscles twitch around him.

Chanyeol collapsed to the side of him, gasping for air, his lungs on fire, pain with a wonderful hint of pleasure that made it all worthwhile.

Baekhyun was still seeing stars, unable to move, hair sticking to his forehead. He felt a pressure leave the bed and then a few moments later, he felt a warm cloth on his skin, looking down to see Chanyeol wiping off his tummy and his chest which was still rising up and down at an accelerated rate.

Chanyeol laid down again next to him and lifted his arm to let Baekhyun roll into his side, and the pair fit perfectly together, as though they were made just for each other. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand again and resumed to play with his fingers like before.

Baekhyun let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, listening to the familiar sound of Chanyeol’s heart through his chest, rain still falling steadily out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> weeee, first time writing smut for these two! i hope it's not awful and that you enjoy at least somewhat?? also, comments and kudos are not necessary but they do make me very happy! ~~ (◠ω◠✿)


End file.
